Hope For The Best
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "Don't stand with your hands in your pockets. Don't slouch. Don't disrespect him, he will hurt you, i'm serious. Don't put your arm around me, he might cut it off."—What's Klaus going to do when his daughter wants to go on her first date?


**A/N My first Originals story so go easy on me. If you liked it, please leave a review.**

* * *

**Hope For The Best**

**.**

**.**

**"******Don't stand with your hands in your pockets. Don't slouch. Don't disrespect him, he will ******_**hurt**_****** you, i'm serious. Don't put your arm around me, he might cut it off. Don't attempt to shake his hand unless he reaches out first, don't t-"****

"Hope, I think you've gone over anything. You're father can't be that sca-"

The young girl stopped him before they entered the compound, staring at him as if he were from another planet. Jason frowned, wondering what she was thinking, before he looked around in awe. She continued to look at him, expecting him to take back his words, not willing to take another step unless the information was drilled into his head.

"You're kidding."She smiled, a laugh leaving her. Her smile fell when he just continued to look at her, a serious expression on his face."You _are _kidding, right?"

"Should I be?"

Her response was just a nod.

She and Jason had met the year earlier when she had went to visit Camille at Rousseau's with her aunt. It was nice to have a little freedom and go out without a crowd of vampires. Hope she was home schooled, Klaus didn't believe in the school system and wanted her home as often as possible, the war between the witches and her family had finally finished, but he didn't want to risk anything. But his other reason was because he and his family had lived through everything, so Elijah had been her teacher from a young age. She had first met Jason after she dropped her bag and he had picked it up for her. As a thanks her aunt had ordered him to join them on their lunch date and ever since then, the two had been inseparable until a few months earlier when he had asked her out on a date for the first time. She had accepted but before anything could happen, Hayley had told her that it would be best to ask her fathers permission first, especially since he did own New Orleans, but also because he hadn't been too keen on the dating chapter coming up in her life.

Though it wasn't just Klaus she was worried about because, while her mother and aunt had encouraged her to get to know the boy, there was one more man that Jason needed permission from.

Elijah.

Elijah was the complete opposite of her father. He was polite and more refrained but, though calm and collected, sometimes his calmness could be a threat. He could be giving someone the scare of their life and still do it with a polite manner. When it came to those who he loved, he wouldn't think twice before lifting that calmness and showing what was underneath. But he was still a gentleman and wanted Hope to be treated with respect and kindness. He would settle for nothing less, nobody in the family would. But, even then, her uncle Elijah was more dangerous than her father in many ways.

"Is your father dangerous." Jason asked, looking around.

"Not to me no."Hope shook her head with a laugh."But to others my father _is.._.threatening. You've heard of him, right?"

Jason followed her as she walked towards the stairs.

"He's the most powerful man in New Orleans, yes but it doesn't mean he would kill me for dating his daughter."

She laughed and shook her head again, looking back.""Of course not,"Jason smiled but her grin dropped when she added."He'd tear your eyes out and force feed them to you. Those were his exact words when I asked him about dating a year and a half ago."

She watched as Jason came to a sharp halt and his eyes widened. He was quiet for a few moments before he cleared his throat and carried on walking, shrugging it off as nothing. But even though he was trying to play it off, Hope could hear his heartbeat loud and clear – it was racing.

"I get it, he's protective. It's only understandable, you're his sixteen year old _only_ daughter dating for the first time. I'm sure he's worried about when he was your age."

__Yeah, that was like a billion years ago.__

Thing was, Jason knew nothing about the supernatural. It had been difficult keeping it from him, but she had promised her family to keep it a secret. The whole town had been compelled after the war, so that it would keep the tourists coming, otherwise there would be no food. But that didn't mean that Klaus didn't have a reputation. Hope broke out of her thoughts when they reached the corridor that led to Klaus' study. They began to walk down the corridor. Despite of who her father was, Jason really liked Hope. She was nice, kind and caring but he knew of her temper whenever she heard someone say something wrong about her family. He respected that, she adored her family and would do anything for them. Klaus was known as a very successful business man around town, but he was also known for his temper and for getting into a lot of arguments.

"Here we are."

Hope smiled softly to herself when she heard the sound paintbrushes on paper along with the sound of Elijah's page turning as he read. Shutting the door, Hope faced Jason one more time before she whispered even though knowing that the Mikaelson men inside could hear them.

"Now."Hope said firmly, sounding like a parent telling their child house rules."Elijah is much calmer but don't take it lightly. The same rules I told you about my father applies to Elijah, only he would be much nicer about cutting your arm off. My father will try to make you slip up, but don't fall for it. I-"

"Hope, will you please calm down? Aren't I the one meant to be scared?"

She narrowed her eyes, frowning."Yes, why aren't you?"

"Because I like you and if I was scared, I wouldn't be here."

She let him towards her father's study, and he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, making her jump."What did I say? No touching unless you want to lose your arm. My family are old fashioned, especially Elijah."

Hope knocked on the door of the study and opened it when she heard her father to tell her to come in. His eyes lit up when he saw who was on the other side, and he put down his paint brush before walking over to his daughter, kissing her on top of the head. Though his eyes darkened when he saw the boy with her. He had agreed to meet him, but only to see what he was like, he hadn't promised anything. Remembering what Hope had told him, Jason nodded in greeting to Klaus, and he retuned it. He could understand what she was talking about, he'd never seen Klaus before, but he'd heard of him. His presence, the way he moved and talked screamed power but the look he held in his eyes when he gazed at his daughter was like he was looking at the most precious thing in the world to him.

After speaking with her father for a few moments, the youngest Mikaelson turned her attention to Elijah who was sitting at her father's desk, reading a book.

"Hey, Uncle 'Lijah!"

The Original in question looked up from his book, sending a rare wide smile in the way of his niece."Hello, Hope. Is this your friend you've been talking about?"

She nodded as her uncle stood up, dusting off his suit before trailing over to Jason. He held out a hand in greeting to which the younger man instantly shook. Her father silently walked over to the desk and sat in the chair that his brother had been occupying, watching how he interacted with the other man.

"Hello. I'm Elijah, Hope's uncle."Elijah said proudly, pocketing his hands."You are...?"

"Jason. Jason Lennox. It's nice to meet you."

Elijah's eyes trailed over the young man."Likewise."

He smiled at them before walking away, going to stand behind the chair that Klaus was sitting on. It was quiet for a few moments, though the small smirk on Klaus' face told his brother that he was imaging ripping the boy apart. He'd been against his daughter dating from the start, ever since Rebekah and Hayley joked about it when she was a baby. Even then he'd flat out refused, he couldn't think of anything worse, which said a lot because Klaus had seen a lot of terrible things and done some himself. He had been pacing back and forth all day, fighting the urge to send his vampires to the young man's house and rip him apart, but Elijah had stopped him.

_"___Niklaus, she's a young woman."__

__Klaus' eyes left his painting and he looked over at his brother with a fierce expression."She's not a woman, brother, she's my ___**_**daughter**_**___**.**____"__

_"___I'm not particularly pleased with this myself, but if she wants to date ____I see no way of you stopping her. She is resilient."Elijah admitted, ignoring Klaus' growl."____I say we meet the suitor and get to know him."__

_"___I have no intention on meeting the imbecile that wants to corrupt my daughter. I plan to run him and ____his family____ out of New Orleans."__

__Elijah sped in front of his brother ____when Klaus moved to leave, about to make plans of killing Jason.____"If you won't do it for me, do it for Hope. She really seems to like him, and you don't want to make the same mistakes you did with Rebekah, do you?"__

__Klaus sighed and placed down his paintbrush before looking at the other man. No, he didn't want to murder every man his daughter got involved with, but that didn't mean he had to like any of them. She was ____the____ hybrid ____witch ____princess, ____the only one of her kind, and ____she was soon to take the crown of the city. There wasn't anyone on the earth good enough for his daughter, but he also thought the same of his sister and that put a great strain on the____ir ____relationship. Klaus looked over at the painting ____that ____he was in the middle of finishing. It was of him and Hope when she was a child, and she was looking at him as if he were her whole world.__

__Was he no longer the centre of her world?__

_"___Just because she wants to date, Niklaus, doesn't mean she loves you any less."____Elijah whispered as if he had read Klaus' mind."Do not think like that, brother. Hope adores you and that won't change even if she does date this boy."__

__He let out a long breath before picking up his brush once more."Fine, but if he touches her, in any way, i'm turning him into a vampire and biting him just so I can watch him suffer."__

__Elijah smiled with a nod, knowing that he had made progess.__

_"___I wouldn't expect anything less, brother."__

**"Jason, this is my father, Klaus. Dad, this is Jason."**

Remembering what Hope had told him, Jason remained quiet as Klaus just looked at him, as if he were trying to see into his mind to figure out what his intentions were with his daughter. Elijah waited a few moments before he leaned down and whispered into his younger brother's ear. He was quiet, making sure that his niece wouldn't hear. Hope stared at the elder hybrid with a pleading look in her eyes, she knew that he was having trouble adjusting to this. He missed when she was younger, when she used to cling to his side, not wanting to be with anyone else but her father. She would scream hours on end when anyone else but Klaus read her a bed time story. She would giggle and clap when he showed her his hybrid face against Hayley's warnings, telling her that was the most powerful princess in the world.

Which she was.

But, even though he loved seeing her grow up, Klaus missed those days and wished that he could turn back time.

"Niklaus, you're daughter wants your acceptance."

He was right.

Hope wanted her father's blessing before she went out with Jason. She wanted his acceptance in everything she did. She wasn't expecting her father to be best friends with him, but she did want him to trust her, something he had trouble doing with anyone. She would never leave her father, she loved him more than anyone in the world. He was her protector, her best friend. Many felt fear at the mention of his name but she felt nothing but safe whenever she heard it. Hope looked at her feet as he kept silent, which broke Klaus out of his murderous thoughts. His silence was making her upset, something he never wanted to do, and he wanted to make it stop.

His expression softened slightly, and after clearing his throat, he held out a hand, motioning for Jason to take it.

"It's nice to meet you, Jason."Klaus finally said, shaking his hand."Most would have run in the other direction at the mention of my name."

The teen boy let out a sigh of relief, smiling."It's a pleasure to meet you. Hope speaks very highly of you."

He told Jason to take a seat, noticing the smile appearing on Hope's face when she heard him speak to Jason with _some_ amount of respect. She could tell that it was hard for him, but he was making an effort for her, otherwise he would have probably thrown Jason out of the window. Elijah kept a close eye on his brother, but every few minutes would ask him a question concerning what his intentions were with his niece, just like Klaus had.

"...he seems like a nice young man, Niklaus. He came to ask your permission regarding him taking out Hope for the evening and I think it's time we speak about that."

Klaus' eyes narrowed at the mention of the real reason he was here. Hope met his eyes, and she smiled at her father."I'm reluctant but my daughter seems to like you, and from what I gather, you like her too."

"I do and it's because of that I would like your permission to take her out."

The Original Hybrid felt a tightness in his chest at the words, but it soon faded away when Hope nodded at her father, telling him that it was okay. He closed his eyes for a moment, suddenly feeling what he always felt with Rebekah. The feeling of losing her, of her being so happy that she wanted to go off without him. Of falling in love with this young man and one day leaving New Orleans so that they could start a life, leaving him out.

He felt the same whenever his sister brought a new love home. Elijah could see how much his brother hated this, he hated the slightest change in his life. But as long as Hope was happy, as long as she was taken care of and given the best, he would do it. No matter how much it hurt him to let go of his little girl, _if_ he had to, he would do it, as long as it kept the smile on her face.

Letting her date wasn't the problem, it was seeing her grow up from his princess, to a queen.

"Then I grant that permission,"Klaus eventually said, letting out a long sigh."You have my blessing. You may take my daughter out for the evening but I want her home by ten at the latest. If you are even ten seconds late you will meet Hope's other uncle who is due to return home in the next few hours."

Klaus paused again, a small smirk on his face."His name is Kol and he is very fond of baseball bats. Do we understand one another?"

Slightly nervous Jason nodded wildly, squirming slightly in his seat. Despite the threat and knowing that this would be the nicest her father would be to Jason, Hope stood up and rushed over to her father. She kissed his cheek and hugged him tight. The usual cold look on his face dropped and, just like he did whenever she was around, he smiled and hugged her back. Elijah gave one of his rare smiles to his brother, knowing how hard it had been for him, and he saw it as another step of progress.

"Thank you, daddy."

"Anything for my princess."Klaus replied as she let go. He tilted his head and looked up at her from his seat, lowering his voice a little so that only she could her."Though I would be much happier to get you a pony or something. Wouldn't you prefer a pony?"

Shaking her head with a giggle, Hope went to tell her mother the good news, leaving Jason alone with two of the most powerful beings in the word, though he didn't know that.

"Momma! Aunt Bekah! You won't believe what just happened!"

They heard Rebekah let out an annoyed sigh, heels clicking against tile as she met Hope in the kitchen.

"Oh, he didn't kill him, did he? I am not cleaning school boy out of a five hundred year rug."

As soon as the princess was out of earshot, Elijah and Klaus' smiles dropped. The older brother nodded at Klaus who straightened, eyes darkening.

"Let's get this over with, shall we, brother?" Klaus said with a tone that made Jason fidget with his fingers."I have a meeting."

The hybrid reached into his desk drawer and pulled out what seemed like a contract. It was similar to the one they had used for the peace treaty fifteen years ago. Jason frowned, but didn't dare move, as they continued to look at him. Klaus cleared his throat as he looked over what was written on the contract. Elijah pulled out a pen from his inside pocket and handed it to Jason, who took it without question.

"Wh-What's going on?"

Elijah answered calmly, meeting Jason's gaze."It's a contract of sorts. It contains what you can't and cannot do with my nice. It also has consequences if you do not follow them. _S___evere__consequences."

"L-Like what?"

Klaus and Elijah shared a look before the hybrid replied."It is better if you don't know."

Jason swallowed, swearing that he saw Klaus' eyes flash amber, but he shrugged it off. The younger Mikaelson brother smirked almost wickedly as his eyes drifted over to contract. Though allowing him to read the first half, he didn't let Jason to see the 'consequence part'. Tha way, if Jason read it and signed it, he knew what was coming. If one day, he did hurt Hope, Klaus had full right to snap him in half. It had been Elijah's idea, funnily enough. He saw the contract as a promise.

"Thank you." Elijah smiled at Jason when the teenage boy signed it.

There were different punishments to each rule, starting off with a broken bone going up to something more severe, so that it was fair to both parties.

"Start with the rules, Niklaus." Elijah spoke up.

The older Original gestured for Klaus to continue, which he did without a second thought.

"Now, the first rule of dating my daughter..."

* * *

****Please review. ****

****Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.****


End file.
